Une nuit pour tout changer
by choup37
Summary: AU. Dans un monde dévasté par les Sontarians, Lord Harkness entretient une rancoeur tenace envers le souverain de Gallifrey. Lorsque le roi John le demande secrètement en mariage, sa réponse initiale est loin d'être favorable (Jack/9, Jack/Martha)
1. Chapter 1

**Les AU se succèdent dans ma tête et certains poussent un peu plus fort que d'autres.. Jack et 9 sont mes bébés depuis longtemps, et je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à mettre en page ce scenario :)**

 **Les couples présents risquent de surprendre, mais j'aime écrire sur des choses pas communes :) On parle de Jack, il y a donc quelques références à _Torchwood,_ mais rien qui soit incompréhensible si vous ne l'avez pas vu (rho! Allez voir!)  
**

 **Donnez-moi votre avis, surtout si vous voulez les 6 chapitres suivants déjà finis *smirk***

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Lord Harkness ne put contenir un sifflement frustré : le parchemin se froissa entre ses doigts alors qu'il l'écrasait, excédé. Fermant les yeux, il se dirigea vers le vitrail composant la fenêtre de sa chambre, s'y appuyant alors qu'il tentait de retrouver son calme. La même fenêtre laissée ouverte par l'espion qui attendait patiemment sa réponse.

Derrière eux, le feu craquelait dans la large cheminée de pierre, réchauffant la pièce aux murs recouverts de tapisseries délicates. Le large lit ouvragé occupant une partie de la pièce était recouvert de livres de tout type, dénotant un appétit élevé pour la culture confirmé par l'immense bibliothèque dissimulant un des murs.

Le bureau recouvrant un des angles de la pièce, néanmoins, rappelait l'origine puissante du maitre des lieux. Sur le meuble étaient posés divers parchemins, devant lesquels s'alignaient plumiers, encre, mais surtout, le sceau ducal.

Lord Harkness ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer immédiatement. Il baissa les yeux vers la petite boule de papier froissée, son esprit répétant en silence les mots lus et relus.

La lettre du roi John.

L'un des – non, le souverain le plus dangereux des cinq royaumes. Rusé, manipulateur, tacticien, stratège, meneur de foules comme personne.

Dangereux.

Jack serra les dents.

Pourquoi voulait-il le rencontrer en secret? Quelle idée folle était-elle née dans l'esprit de la Tempête des cieux? L'homme qui avait ramené la paix dans un royaume alors à feu et à sang ne pouvait pas simplement vouloir boire le thé.

Les yeux de Jack se posèrent sur les lumières illuminant le lointain : là, à quelques kilomètres à peine, s'étendait la capitale de Boeshane. Le port de Kentir était l'un de ceux les plus réputés de la péninsule, et de loin l'un des mieux équipés. Si le duc se penchait légèrement, il pourrait apercevoir les trois phares étincelant dans la nuit noire, éclairant la baie et les milliers de bateaux qui y avaient trouvé refuge jusqu'au lever du jour.

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme. D'ici quelques heures, les marins lèveraient silencieusement l'ancre, leurs navires remontant la baie avant de longer les épaisses murailles de pierre. Celles reconstruites sur son ordre après leur destruction, il y avait cinq années de cela.

Le sourire du duc disparut à ce souvenir. Son regard se durcit alors qu'il enterrait les terribles images des invasions qui avaient ravagé le royaume, le laissant en cendres et brisé.

 _Le duc est mort, vive le duc !_

 _Jack ? Où est papa ? Jack ?_

 _Je n'y arriverai pas, Martha ! Je ne veux pas de cette place !_

 _Le duché est vôtre, sire. Quels sont vos ordres ?_

Un sifflement furieux s'échappa des lèvres de ce dernier alors que sa main venait frotter machinalement la bague ducale qu'il portait nuit et jour au doigt: le son fit frissonner l'espion, qui déglutit, ses mains se contractant alors qu'il s'obligeait à garder une expression impassible.

Le jeune homme était loin de manquer d'expérience, mais cette mission était de loin la plus éprouvante qui lui avait été confiée. De sa réussite dépendait l'avenir de deux royaumes.

Jack pivota sur ses talons pour le fixer, son expression aussi froide que l'air ambiant de la nuit. Son long manteau bleu voleta autour de lui se faisant, avant de retomber avec grâce sur son ensemble noir, semblant l'envelopper d'une aura surnaturelle. Ses yeux semblaient lire de l'intérieur son interlocuteur alors qu'il étudiait son expression neutre, son regard se posant sur la tenue de camouflage du messager.

Son peuple l'appelait L'immortel, parce qu'il avait survécu seul à une armée entière : la légende disait qu'il les avait tous massacrés un à un, simplement armé de son épée et son arc. Lorsque les secours étaient enfin arrivés, cela avait été pour le découvrir debout au milieu de champ de cadavres, le corps dégoulinant de sang. Lequel était le sien, lequel était celui de ses ennemis, l'histoire ne le disait pas.

Mais ce jour-là, la légende était née. Celle de l'homme qui avait chassé les envahisseurs, au prix des plus terribles des sacrifices.

Le duc devait certainement connaître ce récit. Qu'en pensait-il ? Lui dont le bras gauche portait pour toujours les cicatrices de ces combats, les brûlures jamais totalement disparues.

Mickey se sentit tressaillir de nouveau sous le regard brûlant le dévorant : n'aurait-il pas connu son identité, il aurait été capable de la deviner simplement par la puissance qui se déversait de ces deux orbes bleu nuit.

Le roi John possédait les mêmes. Était-ce une caractéristique des grands hommes de pouvoir vous faire sentir minuscule juste par un simple coup d'œil ? Mickey avait la sensation d'être étudié comme le serait un sujet d'expérience, et ce alors que le duc n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot depuis sa lecture.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que le jeune homme voulait qu'il parle, bien au contraire. Non pas qu'il lui montrerait sa peur, bien sûr.

C'était inutile, il la connaissait déjà.

 _-Pourquoi_ ?

Le mot avait été prononcé avec froideur, le maître des lieux le dévisageant avec une impatience évidente. Mickey s'assura de bien le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il répondit :

 _-Nos deux royaumes ont chacun souffert de la guerre. Mon seigneur souhaite une union, pour assurer une paix durable._

Jack constata avec un certain plaisir que le gamin n'avait pas cillé en lui répondant. Bien. Il aimait les hommes braves.

 _-Nous sommes déjà en paix._

 _-Une paix fragile et tendue, qui peut rompre à n'importe quel accident. Les Sontariens n'auront plus alors qu'à venir se servir,_ répliqua le jeune espion.

Si l'ambiance était loin d'être cordiale jusqu'à présent, elle devint glacée à la mention des envahisseurs. La fureur glacée qui émana des prunelles de Jack aurait fait fuir n'importe quelle foule pourtant, Mickey demeura de marbre.

Soit il était de la trempe des plus courageux, soit il était complètement stupide.

Peut-être que le roi John ne l'avait pas envoyé par hasard.

 _-Les Sontariens ont détruit plusieurs royaumes sur leur passage .. Ils détruisent, pillent et tuent sans la moindre pitié. Leur simple nom fait pleurer les enfants et frémir les anciens. Ils sont un cauchemar,_ murmura l'intéressé. _Mais ce n'est pas à vous que je l'apprendrais,_ souffla-t-il en lui lançant un regard troublé.

 _-Comment oses-tu?_ grogna Jack.

Ce gosse – il avait quoi, à peine dix-huit ans ? D'où sortait-il pour occuper un tel poste ? - parvenait à traverser les barrières qu'il s'était construite avec une facilité effrayante. Jack détestait cela. Seuls Gray et Martha possédaient ce pouvoir.

La pensée de son frère et sa confidente augmenta sa colère. Le feu qui brûlait constamment en lui se réveilla, augmenté par sa rancœur à l'égard de l'autre souverain. Avant que Mickey n'ait eu le temps de voir venir l'attaque, le duc le saisissait par le col, le soulevant sans difficulté pour le plaquer contre le mur collant la fenêtre. À à peine deux mètres à sa droite s'étendait le vide.

 _-Parle!_ siffla-t-il. _Pourquoi ton roi veut-il me voir en secret? Lui qui n'a rien fait quand mon peuple se faisait massacrer! Quand mon propre père mourrait des mains de ces monstres! Pourquoi n'était-il pas là, lui qui se proclame homme de paix? Gallifrey possède la meilleure armée des cinq royaumes, les armes les plus puissantes! Vous pouviez nous sauver!_

Des années de rage et colère noire venaient d'exploser, ne laissant que fureur et désespoir dans son sillon. Les Sontariens n'avaient pas fait que massacrer le peuple de Jack, il lui avait aussi arraché l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Le roi John, supposément leur allié, n'avait pas bougé malgré leurs appels à l'aide.

Lui et Jack entretenaient une paix à peine cordiale depuis l'avènement du jeune homme. Ce dernier tolérait le passage de Gallifreyiens dans son royaume, mais ne faisait rien pour encourager leur venue. Comment leur roi osait-il demander une entrevue aujourd'hui ?

Au milieu de la hargne qui le secouait, Jack distingua un long râle : il cligna des yeux en réalisant qu'il était en train d'étouffer le gamin. D'un geste du poignet, il le lança sur le sol, son épée se posant sur sa nuque la seconde suivante.

Mickey s'était recroquevillé, inspirant le plus vite et silencieusement possible. Son roi l'avait averti d'une telle possibilité, mais cela ne signifiait pas que la vivre en était plus agréable. Tous ses instincts de préservation lui hurlaient de ne pas bouger, au risque de subir une mort longue et douloureuse.

Mais il avait toujours une mission à accomplir.

 _-Gallifrey a aussi été attaqué par les Sontarans,_ souffla-t-il. _Pas seulement Boeshane._

 _-Votre technologie vous a épargné les pires combats ! Ton roi me prend pour un abruti s'il pense que je vais accepter de le rencontrer en privé ! C'est la pire tentative d'assassinat que j'ai jamais vues_ , siffla hargneusement Jack.

 _-Ass.. non ! Sire, il ne veut pas votre royaume !_

 _-Pourquoi vouloir me voir, alors ? Il connait très bien mes sentiments à son égard!_ tempêta le duc.

 _-Il veut .._ Une toux saisit Mickey, le forçant à inspirer de nouveau. _Il veut .. Il veut la paix. Une paix assurée, pas instable et dépendante de traités qui disparaissent au moindre trouble. Il veut s'allier à vous, de manière durable. Unir les deux royaumes.._

-… _pour toujours,_ compléta Jack, ahuri.

Ce n'était pas possible; il avait dû mal entendre. Mais ici il se trouvait, dans sa chambre, au milieu de la nuit, en train de menacer un messager de sa lame. Un jeune espion qui était parvenu à remonter son royaume et entrer dans le parc du palais sans jamais être repéré. Jack lui-même ne l'avait entendu que trop tard, alors qu'il le fixait, accroupi sur la fenêtre.

Un être stupide l'aurait exécuté immédiatement : Jack avait choisi de l'écouter, en particulier quand le jeune homme s'était laissé glisser sur le sol au lieu de l'attaquer.

 _-C'est impossible,_ murmura-t-il.

Depuis le sol, Mickey secoua la tête.

 _-Rien ne l'interdit.. Un mariage fusionnant deux royaumes, ce n'est en rien nouveau._

 _-En rien nouveau? Est-il fou? Pourquoi l'épouserais-je?_ s'exclama Jack, furieux. _Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour protéger les miens ! Les Gallifreyiens nous ont laissé mourir ! Où était-il quand mes soldats baignaient dans leur sang ? Quand nous hurlions à l'aide ?_

L'espion baissa la tête. Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle quand il ajouta :

 _-Je ne peux parler pour lui … Croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'il veut vous rencontrer, à tout prix. Son sommeil est tout aussi mauvais que le vôtre, messire. Vous partagez les mêmes démons._

 _-Tu oses nous comparer?_ siffla le duc, sa lame dangereusement proche de s'enfoncer dans la nuque du soldat qui se redressa soudainement pour lui faire face, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

 _-Parce que vous êtes les mêmes. Vos peurs sont identiques. Vos attitudes aussi. Vous êtes deux hommes effrayés par ce qui se cache dans le noir. Le roi se bat contre elles, et il vous tend la main. N'allez-vous pas au moins lui laisser une chance de parler ?_

 _-Ta loyauté à ton maitre en serait touchante si elle ne te rendait pas si insolent,_ grogna son interlocuteur.

 _-Il la mérite; il vous fait confiance pour prendre la bonne décision._ Mickey recula, ses mains croisées dans son dos dans l'attitude typique du parfait soldat. _Avait-il raison, Lord Harkness ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews! J'ai eu un très long lundi et cela me fait un bien fou de voir que cela plait, je flippais assez des réactions.. Les AU c'est toujours difficile à maitriser, et celui-ci en particulier vient d'une image du fin fond de mon esprit, celle du début de ce chapitre, la galopade sous la pluie en forêt!**

 **Les fans de Martha, elle arrive, elle est là, notre petite libellule va faire entendre sa voix.. Nine aussi, ambiance! *sort***

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Le vent soufflait avec presque autant de force que la pluie tombait, se déversant en gouttes épaisses et lourdes autour des cavaliers. Jack rajusta sa capuche, avant de faire de même pour sa monture. Il caressa l'épaule du magnifique animal, chassant l'eau de ses poils noirs du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Tournant la tête, le jeune homme croisa le regard de sa compagne : celle-ci lui sourit, avant de se concentrer sur leur chemin. La forêt les protégeait en partie de l'enfer humide qui se déversait sur eux, mais le sol n'en était pas moins atrocement boueux et glissant.

 _-Combien de temps encore?_ hurla-t-il à l'intention du troisième cavalier.

 _-Nous sommes presque arrivés!_ cria Mickey.

Le messager s'était montré silencieusement durant tout le trajet, clairement nerveux, la présence inattendue de Martha augmentant sa tension.

Jack espérait vraiment ne pas commettre une erreur. Accepter la rencontre avec le roi John pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Le souverain ne pouvait cependant pas être assez stupide pour tenter de l'assassiner, encore moins en présence de sa première ministre.

Une première ministre enceinte.

Jack grimaça à cette pensée : il n'était pas entièrement certain de ses sentiments à ce sujet. L'apprendre en pleine dispute avec Martha alors qu'il tentait de connaître son avis sur le rendez-vous n'avait pas été le meilleur moyen. Il aurait dû être heureux il l'était, en partie. Il aimait Martha sincèrement, son affection ne faisant que grandir qu'en parallèle de sa confiance au fil des années.

Elle était sa lumière, son rossignol. Le calme scientifique s'opposant à son tempérament de feu et permettant d'équilibrer la balance. La seule personne en qui il avait entièrement confiance, en dehors de Gray. Le pouvoir entrainait un monde de vipères, toutes plus désireuses les unes que les autres de vous séduire et obtenir le maximum de privilèges de votre part. Jack avait appris à choisir avec soin ses amis depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Martha était rentrée à la cour comme apprentie médecin : troisième enfant de sa fratrie, elle avait grandi dans une famille modeste, et n'avait pu se baser que sur ses propres ressources pour s'en sortir. Son esprit et sa culture avaient immédiatement plu au jeune prince, qui l'avait réclamée comme médecin personnelle pour lui et son frère.

La cour avait bien sûr jasé à ce sujet, avant de se taire lorsque la nouvellement nommée avait prouvé ses compétences en guérissant le petit Gray, victime d'une intoxication alimentaire. Leur amitié n'avait fait que croitre depuis, et c'est tout naturellement que Jack l'avait gardée à ses côtés après son couronnement, en faisant sa ministre la plus puissante.

Amis, confidents, amants. Sa confiance en elle était totale, sa tendresse à son égard connue de tous.

Mais Jack n'était pas certain d'être prêt à l'épouser.

Il pouvait sentir son regard posé sur lui alors qu'il accélérait, luttant avec ses pensées tumultueuses. La rencontre avec le roi John réveillait des souvenirs douloureux qu'il aurait préféré laisser enterrés. Le duc secoua la tête, tentant d'ignorer la voix de son père et la culpabilité de sa mort.

Gray, il devait se concentrer sur Gray. Penser à ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Son petit frère était devenu son monde après le décès de son dernier parent. Peu importait qu'il soit le fils d'une courtisane, né des années après la mort de la mère de Jack. Il était son frère et un membre de la famille royale au même titre que lui : son père avait rendu les choses très claires en le faisant élever au côté du prince dès sa naissance. Par respect pour la mère de Gray, l'identité de celle-ci n'avait jamais été révélée en dehors du cercle royal.

Après la mort de leur père, Jack avait fait déménager son petit frère pour le faire s'installer dans l'appartement collant le sien, refusant de le laisser éloigné de lui. Les dernières années n'avaient pas été faciles, son cadet se montrant agressif et désagréable au possible. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils disputés, avant que Gray ne s'effondre en larmes dans ses bras ?

Jack haïssait les Sontariens et leur armée de tueurs : son bras gauche portait les marques éternelles de cette hargne à leur sujet. Malgré la douleur qu'elles entrainaient, il n'avait pas cherché à les faire disparaître. Elles faisaient partie de lui autant que ses boucles noires ou ses yeux océan.

Martha n'était pas d'accord, bien sûr : son amie médecin avait cherché moult fois à le convaincre d'employer des onguents pour au moins apaiser la douleur que provoquaient les cicatrices, entrainant des éclats de voix violents de la part du duc.

Jack était un rescapé qui refusait de lâcher la douleur de son passé.

* * *

La maison dans laquelle il avait rendez-vous se situait à la frontière exacte entre les deux royaumes. Il avait fallu une bonne heure de chevauchée au trio pour s'y rendre, la lune haute dans le ciel à leur arrivée. Devoir ainsi sortir au milieu de la nuit en plein secret possédait un aspect aussi excitant que dangereux : malgré la tension qui le dominait, Jack goûtait pleinement le plaisir qu'entrainait cette transgression. La vie de cour était si ennuyeuse.

Un coup d'œil à Martha lui fut suffisant pour savoir que son amie appréciait beaucoup moins la situation. Il allait la rassurer lorsque son esprit capta quelque chose d'impossible, une sensation perdue depuis maintenant des années. Cinq ans exactement.

Un souffle chaud transportant avec lui l'odeur du sable, un mélange de peur et d'espoir aussi violent qu'une tempête déchirant la mer. Jack se sentit couler au milieu de l'explosion de pensées et sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens. Le toucher de Martha le ramena brutalement à la réalité, le faisant sursauter et chercher son épée instinctivement.

 _\- Jack ? Jack, ça ne va pas ?_

Le jeune homme tourna la tête, cherchant frénétiquement autour de lui, mais seuls les entouraient les bois.

Un télépathe se trouvait dans les environs.

Seul, perdu, effrayé, peut-être blessé. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'appeler, lui ouvrir son esprit. La sensation était partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, le laissant déchiré et inquiet.

 _-Jack_? insista Martha.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard vide : bien sûr, elle n'avait rien ressenti. Sa compagne possédait beaucoup de merveilleuses qualités, mais elle n'était pas télépathe. Plus aucun proche de Jack ne l'était, plus depuis le décès de son père. Gray commençait à peine à révéler des capacités, et il avait déjà plus de seize ans.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le son d'un battant de bois humide qu'on ouvre: le peu de lumière qui parvint à émaner à travers la pluie battante fut coupée par l'ombre immense se tenant sous le porche de bois.

 _-Au lieu de rester dehors à attraper la mort, rentrez._

La voix rauque du nouveau venu acheva de ramener Jack à la réalité : son regard se durcit alors qu'il fixait celui qui était sans aucune doute la raison de sa venue. Lui et le roi John ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés de face à face, mais il avait peu de doutes quant à l'identité du nouveau venu.

 _-Je ne laisse pas nos montures dehors sans abri,_ répondit-il d'un ton cassant.

 _-Je pensais également à elles,_ répliqua le roi avant de faire un geste vers son messager. _Mickey va se charger de les rentrer dans l'étable._

 _-Comme si j'allais le laisser seul avec nos seuls moyens de repartir,_ siffla Jack, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé du dos de son étalon.

 _-La prudence devient stupidité quand elle se transforme en paranoia. Ce n'est pas mon intention de vous tuer,_ répondit avec un calme presque insultant l'autre homme.

 _-Non, vous voulez juste me mettre dans votre lit_ , grogna-t-il.

Même à contrejour, il put sentir la tension soudaine du plus âgé. L'intervention de Martha les sauva d'un autre échange de pics.

 _-Jack, s'il te plait, il pleut à verse et je suis trempée. Quitte à vous engueuler comme deux gamins boutonneux, peut-on le faire à l'intérieur, devant un feu ?_

 _-La voix de la raison,_ commenta le roi John. _Dois-je en déduire que vous avez amené une amie ?_

 _-Vous prenez votre chien, j'amène ma compagne,_ répliqua Jack en aidant Martha à descendre. _Tu vas bien?_ murmura-t-il en caressant son visage, ignorant l'expression blessée de Mickey. _C'est une folie d'être venue._

 _-Je n'allais pas te laisser seul, tu es capable de provoquer une guerre,_ souffla la jeune femme, mais Jack pouvait voir son épuisement. _Jack_ , protesta-t-elle quand ce dernier glissa un bras autour d'elle pour la soutenir.

Le duc la fit taire d'un regard, continuant à agir comme un ours surprotectif alors qu'il l'entrainait à l'intérieur. La pièce dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était petite mais chauffée par un épais feu ronflant. La chaleur imbibait les pierres rustiques, contre lesquelles s'alignaient des étagères de nourriture. Dans un coin, une table et un petit canapé couvert de couvertures épaisses semblaient les attendre.

Jack y entraina son amie, l'aidant à retirer sa cape avant de la recouvrir du tissu de laine. D'un mouvement d'épaules, il se débarrassa de la sienne, la laissant tomber sur le sol sans plus de manières. Il ignora ostensiblement le roi John alors qu'il passait sa main dans les cheveux humides de la beauté lui faisant face.

 _-Je vais bien, Jack,_ grommela celle-ci. _N'agis pas comme si j'étais une de ces poupées de la cour qui geint à la première goutte de pluie._

 _-Il m'est donc interdit de prendre soin de toi?_ se moqua-t-il gentiment avant de l'embrasser.

Le roi de Gallifrey avait observé la scène sans un mot, ses cœurs se serrant devant l'énormité de la tâche qui l'attendait. Lord Harkness ne dissimulait en rien son hostilité à son égard, affichant son amour pour sa jeune maitresse d'une manière presque insultante. Lorsque le duc se redressa pour lui faire face, son regard était froid, toute tendresse disparue.

 _-La seule raison pour laquelle je suis venu est afin de respecter l'éducation donnée par feu mon père. Ma politesse disparaitra bien vite, cependant, si vous ne me donnez pas une réelle raison de rester._

Sa voix était acérée, son port de tête ferme. Ses larges épaules ressortaient sous le tissu légèrement humide de sa chemise, le vêtement en partie collé à sa peau mettant en valeur la finesse de ses muscles.

La gorge de John s'assécha. Les prunelles océan qui le dévisageaient semblaient briller au milieu de l'ovale composant le visage du jeune homme, les mèches brunes l'entourant volant dans tous les sens après le trajet mouvementé qu'elles avaient subi.

Lord Harkness était magnifique.

Cinq ans à la tête de son duché et personne n'avait réussi à lui voler sa main. Les hommes et femmes des cinq royaumes avaient tenté de le séduire, lui offrant des présents tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres, mais sans aucun résultat.

Le magnifique duc possédait un cœur de glace.

À le voir prendre soin de sa belle amie, le roi de Gallifrey émit une autre hypothèse : le cœur de Jack était déjà pris.

Leur rencontre courrait sans aucun doute vers un échec.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci pour vos réaction, cela fait vraiment plaisir! On en apprend un peu plus sur le pourquoi du comment de la hargne de Jack, même si cela semble assez évident, et on a enfin le point de vue du Doc dessus.. oups, sortez les mouchoirs!**_

 _ **J'ai tenté de rendre la verve de 9, j'espère ne pas m'être scratchée lamentablement :p**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Le cœur de Jack battait la chamade. Ses mains étaient moites, et il lui fallut toute sa force pour les empêcher de trembler. Même dans les pires scénarios qu'il avait pu imaginer, jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver seul avec le roi de Gallifrey.

Il existait tant de légendes à son sujet : on lui prêtait des pouvoirs surnaturels, le surnommant la Tempête ou encore le Destructeur. Nul ne savait vraiment d'où il venait : il était apparu pendant la terrible Guerre civile qui avait ravagé Gallifrey il y avait maintenant dix ans, rassemblant les partisans de la paix autour de lui avant de prendre le pouvoir.

Le mystère qui l'entourait était accentué par ses connaissances infinies : il n'existait rien que ce souverain ne semblait connaître, en particulier en terme de médecine. Son peuple l'appelait d'ailleurs avec affection le Docteur, un titre qui semblait beaucoup plaire à l'intéressé.

Rajoutez-y qu'en quinze ans de règne, personne n'avait réussi à l'épouser, et ce malgré les tentatives acharnées de tous les nobliaux des cinq royaumes. À titre personnel, Jack ressentait une once de sympathie pour l'autre homme sur ce sujet. Lui-même ne cessait de repousser proposition sur proposition de mariage.

Jack n'était pas homme à croire aux légendes. Beaucoup courraient à son propre sujet, et la plupart n'étaient que contes de bonne femme. À présence qu'il faisait face à l'intéressé, cependant, il comprenait leur origine. L'aura qui émanait du roi était aveuglante : sa démarche était celle d'un félin en pleine chasse, lui donnant l'impression d'être sous la menace d'une attaque à chaque seconde.

Plus que tout, c'était ses yeux qui le troublaient : il brillait dans ces iris une fureur de vivre effrayante, la volonté de fer d'un guerrier prêt à tout pour atteindre son but.

Jack se reconnaissait dans chacun de ses mouvements, et il détestait cela.

* * *

La tension qui émanait du jeune duc en était presque physique. L'homme était clairement prêt à mordre à la moindre seconde, ses bras croisés hurlant sa défiance. Au vu de leur historique, le Docteur ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir.

Mais il avait toujours espoir.

 _-Le thé est bouillant,_ commenta-t-il en indiquant du doigt la théière. _Puisque vous refusez la moindre couverture, prenez-en au moins une tasse._

Jack le fixa.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée d'avoir laissé Martha dans l'autre pièce pour discuter seuls.

 _-Harkness,_ s'exaspéra-t-il, _je ne vais pas vous tuer. Prenez du thé, il n'est pas empoisonné,_ grogna-t-il en buvant sa propre tasse.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil au récipient fumant : il contenait à grand-peine ses tremblements, sa cape épaisse n'ayant pu l'empêcher d'attraper froid.

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel, avant de lui coller d'office une tasse dans la main. Jack le fusilla du regard, avant de finalement humer le parfum s'en échappant. Il ne put contenir un grognement appréciateur en découvrant un thé au citron.

Son favori.

 _-Bien_ , bougonna le Docteur en le voyant le boire avec avidité. _Peut-être y a-t-il un cerveau dans cette grosse tête, finalement._

L'intéressé lui lança un regard acide.

 _-Que voulez-vous, Docteur?_ siffla-t-il en insistant sur le titre, refusant de l'appeler plus convenablement.

Ce dernier reposa sa tasse sur la petite table devant lui, avant de se laisser tomber sur un des larges fauteuils de cuir.

 _-Combien de mois ?_

Jack cligna des yeux.

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Votre compagne. Combien de mois ?_

L'expression du duc redevint glacée.

 _-Cela ne vous concerne pas._

 _-Cela me concerne complètement,_ grogna le roi John en le dévisageant. _Combien de mois ?_

Jack se détourna. Il ne voulait pas y penser, et encore moins en parler avec lui, de toutes les personnes possibles.

 _-Harkness._

 _-Un mois et demi,_ siffla-t-il finalement.

 _-Et elle monte à cheval? Courageuse,_ murmura-t-il pour lui-même, un léger sourire aux lèvres. _À votre attitude,_ ajouta-t-il en voyant Jack tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, _vous n'étiez pas au courant._

 _-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires!_ rugit ce dernier en se tournant pour lui faire face. _Ma vie privée n'est en rien votre problème !_

 _-Vous devriez vous demandez pourquoi elle a mis tant de temps à vous le dire,_ commenta le Docteur en l'ignorant. _Après tant d'années à votre service, un tel manque de confiance est troublant._

 _-Vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris la politesse?_ s'exclama Jack, furieux.

Le souverain eut soudain l'air honteux.

 _-Je suis désolé,_ marmonna-t-il. _Mes compétences sociales ne sont pas les plus développées._

 _-Et vous parvenez à régner? Je suis surpris que personne ne vous ait encore destitué,_ siffla Jack.

 _-Si vous montrez autant de gentillesse avec Dame Martha, il n'est pas surprenant qu'elle vous ait caché sa grossesse,_ répliqua froidement l'intéressé. _Elle doit penser que vous la rejetterez, elle ou son enfant._

Il eut à peine le temps de voir venir l'attaque : le duc s'était jeté sur lui, son épée dirigée droit vers sa gorge alors qu'un rugissement jaillissait de ses lèvres. L'arme s'écrasa contre celle du Docteur : d'un mouvement du poignet, ce dernier enveloppa l'épée, la rejettant loin de lui. Cela n'empêcha pas Jack de revenir à la charge, sa fureur évidente.

 _-Comment osez-vous ? Comment pouvez-vous parler d'elle ainsi ?_

 _-Comment pouvez-vous ignorer que votre maîtresse et amie de longue date est enceinte_?répliqua le roi en parant une autre attaque. _Cessez d'agir comme un enfant!_ le sermonna-t-il en le repoussant vers le mur. _Elle a peur ! Votre jeune cerveau est donc incapable de voir ce qu'il se passe sous ses yeux ? Fantastique !_

 _-Taisez-vous !_

 _-Agissez comme un homme, Jack!_ gronda le Docteur. _Pensez à votre royaume et à vous ! Vous avez besoin d'un mariage solide, et d'un héritier ! Et vous avez les deux à portée de main !_

 _-Avec vous dans mon lit?_ hurla le jeune homme en tentant une nouvelle fois de le frapper à la tête. _Êtes-vous venu pour m'insulter ?_

Son cri s'étrangla lorsque sa lame s'envola pour atterrir dans la main du Docteur, l'épée de celui-ci se posant à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Juste à cet instant, la porte de la pièce où ils s'étaient retirés s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant Mickey et Martha.

 _-Jack !_

 _-Sire !_

 _-Jack!_ s'écria la brune en portant la main à sa ceinture, mais déjà le Docteur tendait l'épée de celui-ci vers elle.

 _-Votre duc et moi-même échangeons simplement nos points de vue, jeune amie,_ commenta-t-il d'une voix légère.

Un grondement sauvage figea le groupe : les yeux de Jack avaient pris une teinte noire, ses lèvres retroussées. Mickey déglutit, ses doigts se serrant sur son fourreau. Son roi n'avait pas montré son intelligence en menaçant la compagne du duc.

 _-Sire. Votre épée._

Les deux hommes se défiaient du regard, leurs corps tendus alors qu'ils se jaugeaient. John réalisa que Jack n'hésiterait pas à se jeter sur lui, quitte à être transpercé de part et d'autre. Il n'avait pas voulu menacer Martha, simplement souhaité l'empêcher de s'approcher, mais les apparences allaient contre lui. Sarah lui disait toujours qu'il agissait avant de réfléchir.

Sans un mot, il baissa l'arme la menaçant, ses yeux rivés sur le duc. Celui-ci regarda sa compagne saisir l'épée, la plaçant à sa ceinture. Il se détendit légèrement en la voyant à l'abri, mais ne baissa pas sa garde. John eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux avant que Jack n'attrape le bout de sa lame, glissant sa main le long pour attraper le pommeau et le retourner contre lui, l'écrasant dans son visage.

Le Docteur atterrit sur le sol en un juron sonore, ses yeux prenant une teinte acier sous la colère. Son regard croisa celui meurtrier de Jack, qui avait posé la lame sur sa poitrine.

 _-Vous apprendrez, sire, que personne ne menace mes proches._

À sa grande surprise, un fin sourire étira les lèvres de l'intéressé. Le souverain porta la main à sa bouche, dont coulait un fin filet de sang.

 _-Si c'est ainsi que vous protégez vos compagnons, je n'en suis que plus intéressé._

 _-Vous n'arrêtez donc jamais?_ grogna Jack en appuyant avec sa lame sur son torse. _Oh, non, n'essaye même pas,_ commenta-t-il en constatant que Mickey avait aussi sorti son épée _. Tu terminerais mort avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'appeler ta mère._

 _-Peut-être est-ce vous qui rejoindrez la vôtre,_ siffla le jeune homme.

Le regard de Jack vira glacé.

 _-Assez! Par tous les dieux, vous êtes bien des hommes! Toujours à penser avec vos lames et jamais vos cerveaux! Vous ne voyez pas que vous voulez tous la même chose ? Rangez ces lames, par Boeshane!_

Martha avait tonné, sa voix éclatant dans la petite pièce et résonnant par dessus la pluie qui battait toujours à l'extérieur. Les trois hommes se figèrent, avant de baisser lentement les mains devant son expression orageuse, John se relevant précipitamment.

 _-Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas te laisser venir seul ! Aucune personne sensée ne laisserait deux abrutis pareils face à face, à moins qu'ils veuillent une guerre !_

 _-Martha..._ , murmura Jack, avant de tressaillir en la voyant se rapprocher à grands pas.

 _-Tu vas te taire, t'assoir, et l'écouter parler! Si sa proposition d'alliance est sérieuse, si elle tient la route, tu vas l'étudier, et l'accepter! Nos contrées sont toujours traumatisées par les Sontariens, nous ne sommes pas capables de nous défendre s'ils reviennent! Les Gallifreyiens sont les seuls à posséder la technologie suffisante pour s'en protéger, et tu le sais!_

Le roi de la dite contrée contint à grand-peine une grimace de sympathie : il n'aurait pas voulu être à la place du duc. Le tonnerre parlait à travers la voix de Dame Martha, faisant trembler les murs aussi fort que le vent qui soufflait à l'extérieur. Il ne s'attendait pas à son soutien, mais la politique lui avait appris à prendre ses alliés là où il les trouvait. Plus il la voyait agir, et plus il comprenait pourquoi Lord Harkness l'avait choisi pour diriger son royaume à ses côtés.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque la brune pivota sur ses talons pour lui faire face.

 _-Et vous,_ gronda-t-elle en le pointant du doigt, _ne vous avisez plus jamais de me menacer. Ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferez de votre vie, tout roi que vous êtes ! C'est bien clair ?_

Le roi la dévisagea. Martha posa son doigt sur sa poitrine, y enfonçant son ongle.

 _-Très clair,_ murmura-t-il, incapable de cacher son respect à son égard. _Diable,_ rit-il, _personne ne m'avait ainsi parlé depuis des années._

 _-Il va falloir vous y habituer si vous voulez épouser mon duc,_ grogna-t-elle. _J'ai chassé des dizaines de jouvencelles et autres manipulatrices en cinq ans, ne pensez pas que votre titre_ _m'impressionne._

Le roi explosa de rire.

 _-Non, je ne pense pas, non. Rassilon, Harkness, elle est fantastique,_ sourit-il. _Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?_

 _-Restez-en loin, c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse,_ grogna Jack en se plaçant entre eux.

Le sourire du roi tomba. Martha fusilla son ami du regard, faisant rouler des yeux celui-ci.

 _-Juste une mise au point._

 _-Je suis désolé, Dame Martha_ , murmura doucement John, comprenant que Jack ne se calmerait qu'une fois qu'il se serait dument excusé. _Je ne souhaitais pas vous menacer, j'ai agi sans réfléchir._

Un reniflement.

 _-Souvenez-vous-en la prochaine fois que vous manquerez déclencher un incident diplomatique._

Les deux hommes la regardèrent pivoter sur ses talons, ses yeux leur lançant des éclairs avant qu'elle ne claque la porte, suivie de près par Mickey. Le Docteur haussa un sourcil.

 _-J'aimerai avoir une ministre avec un tel caractère. Les débats doivent être intéressants_ , sourit-il.

Sa bonne humeur passagère disparut devant l'expression de Jack. Son sourire tomba, une fatigue évidente envahissant soudain ses traits. Sans un mot, il laissa tomber son épée sur la petite table, avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé, ses épaules affalées.

 _-Par tous les dieux, Lord Harkness, accordez-moi au moins une trève_ , murmura-t-il, épuisé. _Je ne suis pas venu pour recevoir vos insultes._

 _-Alors quoi? À quoi vous attendiez-vous? Vous nous avez abandonnés! Mes hommes sont morts par centaines par votre faute ! Mon père …_ La voix de Jack se brisa. _Mon père est mort dans mes bras, dans son sang... Quand je suis arrivé près de lui, il était déjà trop tard.._ Il se détourna, luttant contre ses larmes. _Savez-vous ce que j'ai pu ressentir? La douleur? Le cœur qui se brise? Vois n'étiez pas là quand les Sontariens m'ont entouré! Vous n'étiez pas là quand j'ai dû le dire à mon frère! Vous étiez notre allié! Mon père vous faisait confiance! Et vous nous avez abandonnés!_ hurla-t-il en frappant contre le mur. _Et aujourd'hui vous me demandez en mariage ? Pour qui me prenez-vous, John? Que voulez-vous ?_

Les larmes qui coulaient à gros flots sur ses joues étaient identiques à celles du Docteur. Ce dernier avait laissé tomber son visage entre ses mains, la culpabilité difficilement enterrée se réveillant devant la douleur d'un fils.

 _-Que voulez-vous?_ hurla de nouveau Jack en l'agrippant par les épaules.

 _-Je veux votre pardon,_ murmura-t-il d'une voix si faible que le duc crut avoir mal entendu. _Je veux votre pardon, Jack._

 _-Mon.. Vous êtes fou ! Comment … Comment osez-vous?_ cracha le plus jeune.

Le Docteur redressa la tête : Jack sentit son cœur cesser de battre alors que l'autre souverain le fixait d'un regard sans âge. Le chagrin qu'il y lut était de mesure égale avec la rage froide qui avait glacé ses deux pupilles. Jack ne put contenir un pas en arrière lorsqu'il se releva pour lui faire face, sa stature plus imposante que jamais.

 _-Les petites gens me surnomment la Tempête : ils disent que ma voix fait trembler le ciel et descendre les dragons ancestraux de leur montagne. Elle commanderait les cieux et ferait tomber l'orage. Mes hommes m'idolâtrent, m'appellent le Destructeur. Ma cour baisse la tête devant moi et grogne dans mon dos, car j'ai nommé à la tête de ma Garde personnel un orphelin du peuple, un petit voleur qui avait eu le culot de me chiper ma bourse sans que je ne m'en aperçoive_ – Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire doux-amer – _Mickey a bien cru que j'allais le décapiter, ce jour-là, mais j'ai explosé de rire. Il a été le seul en plusieurs années à voir ce que personne n'apercevait : un homme. Un homme fatigué, meurtri._ Son ton se fit plus faible. _Un homme qui a autant perdu que vous dans la guerre, Jack. Vous avez perdu votre père, toute ma famille est morte. Les Sontariens ont tué ma femme, et mes fils m'ont quitté sur le champ de combat. Nous sommes les mêmes, Jack._

Sa voix se brisa. Jack le fixait, figé.

 _-Je n'ai pas pu. J'ai été lâche. Je ne pouvais pas y retourner. Pas les Sontariens, pas encore.. J'avais peur, une peur plus grande que je ne peux la décrire, une peur indigne d'un roi. Je n'ai pas demandé cette place, comme vous, elle m'a été imposée. Et le jour où elle comptait, le jour où j'aurai dû la mériter, je me suis enfui. Je mérite votre haine et votre mépris, j'ai été fou d'espérer pouvoir.. peut-être.._

Il se détourna, incapable de lui faire face. Le cœur du jeune duc battait la chamade, ses propres larmes coulant à flot devant cet aveu qu'il n'avait jamais attendu. La personne devant lui n'était ni un roi, ni un guerrier craint et respecté par les cinq royaumes : c'était un homme, un simple être humain qui avait mis son cœur à nu dans l'espoir d'être pardonné.

Jack ne savait pas quoi faire.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit son esprit pour capter de nouveau cette sensation de perte et douleur infinie. Il hoqueta, portant la main à sa tête alors qu'il se retrouvait envahi d'émotions violentes et contradictoires. Celles-ci augmentaient de seconde en seconde, au point d'en devenir insupportables.

 _-Harkness_ ?

Les mains du Docteur sur ses bras. Son torse chaud alors qu'il le serrait contre lui. Le double rythme effrené de ses cœurs – les Gallifreyiens avaient donc vraiment deux cœurs ? - le boumboum continu de son propre sang qui coulait dans ses veines.

L'odeur du sable et du vent. L'espoir et la peur.

L'amour.

Tant d'amour.

Jack gémit, s'agrippant à la chemise contre lui. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour se découvrir allongé contre le Docteur, son visage posé sur ses cuisses. Les doigts de celui-ci caressaient ses cheveux, ses yeux rougis. Un faible sourire étira les lèvres du souverain.

 _-Vous êtes réveillé, fantastique! Vous .. vous avez perdu connaissance quelques secondes, je vous ai allongé, j'espère.. Ce n'est pas gênant ? Vous, vous m'avez vraiment fait peur,_ marmonna-t-il, la pointe de ses oreilles rosies.

Jack trouva cela adorable.

Il lui rendit son sourire, tendant inconsciemment la main vers lui. Celui du Docteur augmenta, et pendant un instant, Jack vit une lumière jusqu'ici absente illuminer ses yeux. Et puis elle disparut, et la tristesse et le deuil réapparurent.

Jack déglutit. Comment n'avait-il pas pu comprendre ? Il avait pourtant tous les indices étalés devant lui. John avait tout de l'attitude d'un psychique devenu instable suite à la perte d'êtres chers partageant son esprit : ses sauts d'humeur, ses difficultés à communiquer, et plus que tout, sa réclusion et l'impossibilité de l'apercevoir en public. Quinze ans de règne et presque aucun bain de foule, créant la légende du roi de fer.

Jack avait vécu ces symptômes. En fait, il en souffrait toujours à certains moments.

Le roi John était le télépathe qu'il avait ressenti à l'approche de la cabane.

* * *

 ** _On n'a jamais dit que la délicatesse était le fort de 9.. Bien que pour le coup, j'ai aussi voulu le frapper, il a atteint un bon niveau là!_**

 ** _Petit cliffhanger juste parce que je les aime, faites vos paris sur le qui du comment du comment ça va se passer après :)! *part discrètement*_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici la suite! Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai commencé mon nouveau boulot et cela m'a pris beaucoup de temps et d'énergie :p**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour le traumatisme provoqué par ce chapitre *plus là***

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Les cœurs du Docteur battaient à tout rompre. La panique qui l'avait saisi lorsque le jeune Lord était tombé inconscient entre ses bras hurlait toujours dans ses veines, le poussant à le serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Jack avait posé sa tête contre son torse dans sa tentative de se relever, ce geste si simple convoyant davantage de messages que de longues déclarations.

John ne savait pas quoi faire : il n'avait pas prévu de laisser éclater ainsi son propre chagrin. La vérité était qu'il n'avait jamais été un grand parleur : Sarah Jane, sa douce Sarah Jane, avait toujours su comment l'ouvrir et le faire s'exprimer. En sa présence, il s'était épanoui comme personne n'aurait pu le prédire.

Mais même l'esprit brillant de sa femme n'avait rien pu faire contre l'horreur de la guerre. Le Docteur en était sorti brisé et l'esprit envahi d'une haine incontrôlable. Plus jamais il ne s'était ouvert à quiconque, refusant de se lier à ceux l'entourant et ce malgré toutes leurs tentatives. Le Docteur s'était renfermé, se réfugiant derrière sa maitrise du langage pour envoyer piques et sarcasmes.

Jack l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements, lui hurlant sa propre hargne à son égard, miroir à la sienne. Et voilà qu'il gisait dans ses bras, sa main s'agrippant à sa chemise.

 _-C'est vous.._

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil.

 _-Pardon_? murmura-t-il, perdu.

 _-Le télépathe .._ Les cœurs du Docteur s'arrêtèrent. _Je l'ai senti dès mon arrivée, mais je.. Je n'arrivais pas à le localiser.._ La main de Jack se posa sur son cœur gauche. _Tant de souffrance,_ souffla-t-il. _Comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas devenir fou ?_

 _-Vous .. vous m'entendez?_ balbutia le Gallifreyien.

 _-Il faudrait être sourd pour ignorer vos appels.. Damn, Docteur, vous n'avez jamais vu de médecin ? Aucun télépathe ne devrait être laissé seul après avoir vécu pareille horreur_!s'exclama le jeune homme en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

 _-Vous en avez vu un?_ répliqua l'intéressé.

Jack grimaça. Touché. Il se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise : son attitude avait été plus qu'insultante. Le Docteur n'était certes pas le meilleur communicant existant, mais peut-être ne méritait-il pas la haine blanche que lui avait déversée au visage Jack. Peut-être existait-il des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir comme il l'avait fait.

Jack comprenait la peur. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment terrible qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis la guerre contre les envahisseurs. C'était elle qui l'avait poussé à fortifier tous ses ports, elle qui l'avait fait développer son armée pour qu'elle devienne une des plus puissantes existantes, elle encore qui lui faisait refuser toute demande en mariage.

Malgré lui, sa main vient se poser sur son bras gauche, le frottant machinalement. Le Docteur le regarda faire, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il sentait émaner des vagues de douleur inattendues. La légende serait vraie ? Son bras serait vraiment … Jack sursauta lorsqu'il saisit son poignet, remontant brusquement sa manche.

 _-Non_ !

La bouche de John s'ouvrit pour former un cri silencieux : le bras de Jack était recouvert du coude au poignet de cicatrices, les lignes blanches s'entremêlant pour se perdre les unes dans les autres au milieu d'une peau déchirée.

 _-Ne me touchez pas !_

Le duc avait retiré brutalement son bras, ses yeux exorbités sous la panique qui l'avait saisi. Le Docteur reconnut les signes d'une crise alors que le jeune homme reculait précipitamment, serrant son membre meurtri contre lui.

 _-Ne me.. Laissez-moi.. Allez-vous-en,_ gémit celui-ci. _Je ne veux pas.. Je ne veux pas.._

 _-Jack, tout va bien, je suis là,_ murmura-t-il en tendant la main vers lui.

 _-Laissez-moi … Ne .. Martha.. Martha.._

Fantastique.

 _-Martha_ ! appela-t-il tout en continuant à murmurer des paroles apaisantes. _Martha_ !

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, révélant la jeune femme talonnée par Mickey.

 _-Que .. Jack ! Enfer, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?_ siffla la médecin en s'accroupissant aux côtés du duc.

Le Docteur la fixa, impuissant.

 _-Son bras... Il souffrait, j'ai voulu.._

 _-Vous avez voulu voir, comme tous les autres,_ grogna la jeune femme en le fusillant du regard. _Tout le monde veut voir, savoir si les récits sont vrais,_ siffla-t-elle. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas le laisser tranquille? Il a assez souffert! C'est ok, Jack, je suis là_ , murmura-t-elle doucement, mais celui-ci recula davantage jusqu'à se coller contre le mur.

 _-Gray ? Où est Gray ?_ murmura-t-il, hagard.

Le cœur de Martha se brisa. Son ami avait laissé une partie de lui-même ce jour-là sur le champ de bataille : quelque chose en lui s'était définitivement brisé, une lueur s'éteignant alors qu'il voyait ses hommes mourir autour de lui, son propre père s'éteignant dans ses bras.

 _-Il est en sécurité au château, Jack, il va bien,_ tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

 _-Je ne .. Je ne peux pas être sûr.. Je .._ Il pointa du doigt sa tête. _Je ne l'entends pas.._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte?_ murmura Mickey.

 _-Il est télépathe_ , souffla le Docteur, s'attirant un regard choqué de Martha. _Mais pas son frère.. Pas la même mère.._

 _-Comment est-ce que vous.._

 _-Rappelez-vous à qui vous parler, jeune dame,_ marmonna le plus âgé. _Son père était mon ami, vous pensez que je n'étais pas au courant de sa liaison ? Quant à son don_... _Il n'est pas le seul télépathe au monde_.

Martha cligna des yeux, prenant le temps d'assimiler l'information. Elle secoua la tête, maudissant les souverains et leurs secrets.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?_ interrogea Mickey en regardant Jack, qui avait plongé son visage entre ses mains.

 _-Une crise.. Elles sont arrivées après la mort de son père, après la bataille .. Je n'ai jamais pu les guérir,_ murmura Martha, son désespoir évident. _Il n'en a pas eu depuis des mois,_ reprocha-t-elle au roi en le fixant de ses prunelles noires de colère.

John n'était pas un couard de nature, mais il lui fallut beaucoup de courage pour ne pas reculer. Ce petit bout de femme semblait discret en apparence, mais elle dissimulait clairement un caractère puissant et protecteur.

 _-Je ne savais pas.. Je ne m'attendais pas.._ Il secoua la tête. _Poussez-vous,_ ordonna-t-il fermement à Martha qui siffla en le voyant tendre les mains.

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ?_

 _-Je suis docteur, Dame Martha. Mon métier,_ rétorqua-t-il froidement, la défiant du regard de s'interposer. _À moins que vous soyez télépathe vous-même et qualifiée dans ce domaine._

Martha montra les dents, sa main saisissant une petite lame dissimulée sous sa jupe.

 _-Vous le blessez encore une fois..._

 _-Rangez ça,_ siffla Mickey.

 _-Silence tous deux ! Jack a besoin de moi,_ gronda le Docteur, son regard froid et autoritaire.

Il fallut tout la force de contrôle de Martha pour ne pas répliquer. À la place, elle demanda, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il allait faire :

 _-Comment pouvez-vous l'aider ?_

 _-Enfin une bonne question, même si la réponse est évidente_. Un regard mauvais. _Votre ami est télépathe, mais son esprit est brisé depuis les massacres auxquelles il a assistés, en particulier son père,_ expliqua-t-il tristement. _Les télépathes sont liés entre eux, nous ressentons les émotions des autres et pouvons partager nos pensées. Quand son père est mort, Jack l'a expérimenté de plein fouet._

La bouche de Martha s'ouvrit pour former un rond horrifié.

 _-Et en cinq ans, il n'a jamais pu être soigné correctement, parce qu'il est certainement le seul de son espèce dans votre palais. Je ne doute pas que vous soyez un excellent médecin, Dame Martha, mais vous ne pouviez rien faire pour l'aider._

 _-Et vous ? Vous pouvez?_ murmura-t-elle en contenant à grand-peine ses larmes.

 _-Je vais essayer,_ répondit-il, _mais je ne promets rien. Décrivez-moi ses crises,_ demanda-t-il, passant en mode docteur. _Les premières ont dû être épouvantables.._

Martha hocha la tête, les yeux humides.

 _-Terribles_ , murmura-t-elle alors que les souvenirs remontaient. _Il hurlait, il l'appelait.. La cour n'en sait rien, bien sûr. On l'aurait destitué pour folie, mais il n'est fou, Docteur, il est juste.._

-… _brisé,_ termina très doucement ce dernier, sa sympathie à son égard grandissante. _Comment les avez-vous calmées?_ interrogea-t-il, cherchant à comprendre.

 _-Au début, des plantes pour le faire dormir.. Mais elles ont cessé de marcher après un mois.. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'avais personne à qui demander conseil.. C'est Gray qui l'a surement sauvé,_ admit-elle. _En sa présence, Jack est toujours calme, apaisé._

 _-Le lien fraternel.. Bien sûr,_ souffla-t-il. _Mais cela n'a pas dû être suffisant, Gray ne peut pas toujours être là.._

Sa voix mourut alors qu'il la fixait.

 _-Mais moi si,_ répondit-elle simplement. _Où qu'il va, je suis là. Toujours._

Le Docteur la dévisagea, incapable de répondre devant un tel niveau de loyauté. Ses cœurs se serrèrent, et il échangea un regard avec Mickey. Ce dernier lui sourit, avant d'hocher la tête, lui réaffirmant sa présence.

 _-A quel point l'aimez-vous?_ murmura-t-il.

 _-Je pense que vous connaissez la réponse à cette question. Le problème serait plutôt : à quel point êtes-vous prêt à vous battre pour qu'il s'ouvre à vous ?_

John ne répondit pas tout de suite, son regard rivé sur Jack qui avait cessé de pleurer, roulé en boule contre le mur. Le jeune homme avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux, ses grands yeux les fixant alors qu'il écoutait leur conversation.

Tant d'intelligence et d'amour dissimulés derrière cette souffrance.

Les cœurs de John fondirent un peu plus alors qu'il se sentait tomber encore davantage amoureux de ce jeune fou à l'âme déchirée par la vie.

 _-Jusqu'à la mort,_ souffla-t-il.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Jack se sentait couler. Son esprit était submergé de souvenirs tous plus terribles les uns que les autres : la violence de l'affrontement contre les Sontariens se mêlait à l'image de son père s'effondrant au sol. Il gémit, se recroquevillant pour dissimuler ses larmes. Il n'avait pas su le sauver il n'avait pas été assez fort, assez rapide. Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser seul s'il avait été à ses côtés, peut-être aurait-il réussi à parer l'attaque. À quoi bon être capitaine dans l'armée s'il n'était pas capable de protéger les siens ?

L'image d'un Gray en larmes se superposa au cadavre de son père. Son petit frère hurlait, réclamant ce dernier désespéramment. Ses cheveux étaient constellés de petites gouttes rouges, les mains couvertes de sang séché de Jack le maintenant contre le torse de celui-ci.

Cela avait été la pire journée de sa vie, et il la revivait en boucle.

 _Jack ? Jack ?_

Ce fut d'abord un murmure tellement faible qu'il ne le perçut pas : puis le son augmenta, jusqu'à devenir une voix grave et calme. Le duc tourna la tête, mais il était seul dans l'antichambre mortuaire où reposait son père.

 _Jack, vous m'entendez? Concentrez-vous sur ma voix._

 _-Que.. Qui.._ souffla-t-il.

 _Concentrez-vous sur ma voix. Fermez les yeux. Je suis là_ , répéta la voix grave et rassurante.

Un souffle chaud vint caresser sa joue, le décor l'entourant s'estompant légèrement. Jack obéit, prêt à tout pour quitter l'enfer où il était tombé. Il sursauta en se retrouvant sur la plage de son enfance : tout était comme il se le rappelait, de la petite cabane de roseaux jusqu'au sable doré. Les deux soleils brillaient gaiement dans le ciel, le réchauffant de leurs rayons. Et devant lui se tenait..

 _-Docteur_? balbutia-t-il en découvrant ce dernier vêtu de la tenue traditionnelle de Boeshane.

L'intéressé lui décocha un large sourire qui fit manquer un battement de cœur à Jack.

 _-Tout va bien, Jack. Nous sommes dans votre esprit. Je parle avec vous par télépathie. Son_ expression se fit inquiète. _J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.. En temps normal, je_ _demande toujours la permission, mais vu les circonstances..._

 _-Les circonstances?_ répéta-t-il.

Le Docteur sembla penaud. Il se frotta la nuque, marmonnant :

 _-Vous avez fait une crise, j'ai dû vous endormir, cela devenait trop dangereux.. C'est un miracle que vos fonctions cérébrales n'aient pas été détériorées si vous en avez déjà vécu d'autres aussi violentes.. Je suis désolé, Jack, je ne pensais pas provoquer une telle réaction chez vous, mais vous aviez l'air de souffrir.._

 _-Souffrir?_ répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

 _-Votre bras,_ souffla son interlocuteur, et ce fut suffisamment pour réveiller ses derniers souvenirs.

Jack vacilla, un hoquet le secouant. Le Docteur fut aussitôt près de lui, le saisissant par les épaules. Jack s'agrippa à lui, fermant les yeux alors qu'il repoussait d'autres flash-back.

 _-Personne.. Personne ne m'a touché ici depuis..._

Un nouveau hoquet. Le Docteur caressa maladroitement ses épaules, cherchant à le réconforter.

 _-Pas même Martha?_ demanda-t-il gentiment.

Jack secoua la tête.

 _-Elle a essayé d'y mettre des onguents, quelque chose pour apaiser la douleur, mais je ne veux pas.. Je ne peux pas.. C'est.. Je sais à quel point cela sonne tordu, mais je ne veux pas qu'elles partent.. C'est.._

 _-Un rappel,_ termina à sa place le Docteur. _Le dernier souvenir physique._

 _-Oui.. Comment .._

 _-Vous n'êtes pas le seul guerrier marqué par la guerre, Jack,_ chuchota John.

 _-J'imagine que non..._

 _-Je suis désolé, je... J'aurai été présent, vous auriez eu un autre télépathe à qui vous ouvrir.. Martha ne l'est pas, n'est-ce pas?_ devina-t-il.

Jack soupira. Il recula, essuyant ses larmes avant de s'assoir sur le sable, le Docteur l'imitant.

 _-Elle est merveilleuse, mais non, elle ne l'est pas. Elle ne peut pas comprendre ce que c'est, d'avoir un esprit vide quand on est habitué à l'avoir empli de sons et autres voix.. Parfois, je la vois qui me fixe du coin de l'œil, quand elle pense que je ne vois rien. Mais je ressens.. Je ressens sa pitié, et sa tristesse. Vous me demandiez pourquoi.._

Il déglutit, avant de sourire faiblement quand la main de John se posa sur son genou.

 _-Pourquoi vous ne l'épousez pas?_ demanda doucement celui-ci, devinant la suite de sa phrase.

Jack avait oublié à quel point partager son esprit avec un autre télépathe était magnifique. Il était surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il se confiait au roi John, après plusieurs années de haine, mais peut-être n'était-ce pas si surprenant que cela. John comprenait, il avait vécu des souffrances similaires. Plus que tout, il ne le jugeait pas. Comment aurait-il pu, après sa propre expérience ?

 _-Je l'aime, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, Docteur. Mon seul cœur,_ commenta-t-il narquois en désignant la poitrine du Gallifreyien qui roula des yeux, amusé. _Mais ce n'était pas.. C'était sensé être un réconfort, des moments de plaisir. Je ne suis plus capable... Je ne veux plus m'ouvrir ainsi_ , admit-il faiblement en baissant la tête. _Elle était la seule personne dans ma cour envers qui j'avais toute confiance, et pour qui j'éprouvais tant de tendresse. Je ne m'attendais pas.._

 _-A ce qu'elle tombe enceinte ?_

Jack déglutit. Le Docteur pressa son genou, l'encourageant à continuer.

 _-Et maintenant ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas.. Je ne sais pas, Doc, je n'ai rien vu venir ! Elle me l'a dit juste avant que je parte vous voir, par tous les dieux ! Et vous débarquez, et me demandez en mariage, alors que je vous déteste, et je ne suis pas sensé vous parler ainsi,_ gémit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Les cœurs du Docteur se serrèrent.

 _-Vous me détestez toujours?_ souffla-t-il.

 _-Je ne sais pas.. Je ne sais plus, Doc. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.. Je ne peux pas la laisser, il est hors de question que le bébé soit un bâtard, elle mérite bien mieux que cela, ce n'est pas un jouet, je l'aime ! Elle est ma médecin et mon amie depuis sept ans, ma compagne depuis cinq... Je serai devenu fou sans elle,_ pleura-t-il en essuyant rageusement ses larmes. _Quoi_? demanda-t-il en voyant John sourire doucement.

 _-Vous m'appelez Doc_ , répondit celui-ci.

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Vous m'appelez Doc_ , répéta-t-il, son regard bleu rivé sur lui.

La gorge de Jack s'assécha. Il détourna la tête, se tendant lorsque la main de John se posa sur son épaule.

 _-Jack..._

 _-Je ne peux pas,_ murmura celui-ci. _S'il vous plait, John, pas tout de suite.. Laissez-moi.. Laissez-moi un peu de temps. C'est trop rapide._

 _-Bien sûr,_ souffla-t-il, sans pour autant retirer sa main. _Est-ce que... Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il y a un espoir pour que vous me pardonniez ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas, John.. Peut-être.. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir d'avoir eu peur, pas après avoir affronté moi-mêmes ces monstres. Mais c'était mon père..._

 _-Et c'était mon ami,_ murmura le Docteur tristement.

Jack tourna un regard humide vers lui. Bientôt, il pleurait à gros sanglots contre l'épaule du Docteur, les deux hommes partageant leur chagrin pour la première fois après cinq ans.

 _-De tous les télépathes que j'aurai pu désirer, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit vous?_ souffla Jack.

* * *

 _-Combien de temps encore?_ marmonna Martha, de plus en plus anxieuse.

 _-Le Docteur sait ce qu'il fait_ , répéta Mickey de sa voix la plus rassurante.

Cela ne fit qu'énerver davantage la jeune médecin, qui recommença à tourner en rond, les mains derrière le dos. Le Docteur avait déplacé Jack jusqu'au petit lit installé près du feu : il avait pénétré son esprit depuis dix bonnes minutes maintenant, au grand mécontentement de la brune. Le roi affirmait savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle se sentait rassurée.

 _-Vous savez, même sans être médecin, je sais que s'agiter ainsi enceinte n'est pas bon pour vous,_ commenta le capitaine de la garde en jouant avec son poignard.

Martha lui décocha un regard acide auquel il répondit par un sourire narquois. Il n'était pas difficile de voir ce qui avait attiré Lord Harkness chez elle : Mickey lui aurait bien fait la cour, si elle n'avait pas été intouchable.

Têtue, flamboyante, cultivée. Une alliance d'enfer.

Son sourire s'adoucit devant l'expression inquiète de la jeune femme. Se redressant, il rangea sa lame, avant de venir se placer à côté d'elle. Tous deux observèrent quelques instants en silence le Docteur travailler, ses yeux clos alors qu'il tentait de communiquer avec Jack.

 _-C'est le meilleur médecin possible,_ murmura-t-il. _S'il dit qu'il peut aider à le soigner, c'est que c'est vrai._

 _-Qu'en savez-vous?_ grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Mickey l'imita, lui faisant face. Ils n'avaient quasiment pas parlé depuis leur arrivée, la tension entre eux presque aussi élevée que celle entre leurs souverains.

 _-C'est mon roi et mon ami. J'ai toute confiance en lui, et Lord Harkness en a suffisamment pour le laisser entrer dans son esprit. Il l'aurait rejeté depuis longtemps s'il ne voulait pas de sa présence,_ expliqua-t-il en voyant Martha ouvrir la bouche. _Croyez-moi, je commence à en connaître un rayon à force de travailler pour un télépathe._

La jeune femme plissa les lèvres, mais ne nia pas. Elle n'avait pas les connaissances suffisantes pour argumenter sur ce sujet : une part d'elle jalousait le roi John pour parvenir à soigner ainsi Jack, là où elle avait toujours échoué.

Là encore, s'il pouvait l'aider..

 _-Ce ne serait pas arrivé s'il n'avait pas mis le nez là où cela ne le concernait pas,_ siffla-t-elle néanmoins, en colère.

 _-Prudence, jeune dame, vous parlez d'un roi !_

 _-Roi ou mendiant, peu m'importe! Je soigne Jack depuis des années, je le connais par cœur! Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire une crise aussi grave depuis les jours qui ont suivi la mort de son père. Votre roi a intérêt à le ramener, et en bonne santé, parce que sinon, enceinte ou pas, je jure que son statut ne le protégera pas de ma lame,_ assena-t-elle, la tête haute.

Elle a tout d'une reine, pensa Mickey, la gorge sèche. Pourquoi Lord Harkness ne l'avait-il pas encore épousée ? Peut-être la réponse était-elle la chance de son roi.

* * *

- _Jack_ ?

La voix du Docteur était faible, l'air ayant quitté ses poumons et ce malgré sa respiration bipolaire. Le sang battait violemment contre sa tempe alors qu'il dévisageait la beauté réfugiée dans ses bras. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Ses oreilles devaient l'avoir trompé.

Le duc redressa la tête, une tristesse infinie brillant dans ses grandes prunelles bleu nuit. Il tendit la main vers John, effleurant sa joue.

 _-Un télépathe ne peut épouser qu'un autre télépathe, ou bien il souffrira toujours du vide laissé dans son esprit.. C'est la malédiction de notre espèce, et c'est pour cela que nous disparaissons. Vous et moi aurions pu former un duo merveilleux dans d'autres circonstances,_ soupira-t-il.

 _-Nous le pouvons toujours,_ murmura John en saisissant sa main pour la porter à sa bouche. _Nos royaumes ont été amis pendant si longtemps, nos cultures sont les mêmes, nos langues aussi. Les réunir est naturel, et les Sontariens y penseraient à deux fois avant de nous attaquer._

Jack ferma les yeux lorsqu'il embrassa sa paume, le souffle chaud maintenant relié au Docteur envahissant de nouveau son esprit. Malgré lui, il pouvait sentir le sien s'ouvrir, à la recherche désespéré d'un compagnon identique.

 _-Je ne peux pas,_ souffla-t-il faiblement.

 _-Pourquoi? Vous vous moquez de l'avis de votre conseil, vous prenez vos décisions constamment sans eux._

Jack secoua la tête.

 _-Je me fiche du conseil! Mais je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour vous, je ne sais pas si je dois vous détester ou vous pardonner ! Vous me perdez ! Vous parlez d'alliance, d'union, mais ce n'est pas en cela que consiste un mariage! Qu'en est-il de moi ? Je ne peux pas épouser un homme dont je ne connais rien, et prendre le risque de perdre l'autonomie de mon royaume pour finalement le regretter ! Et Martha ? Je ne l'abandonnerai pas !_

 _-Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande,_ murmura le Docteur.

 _-Si je vous épouse, c'est ce qu'il arrivera !_

 _-Vous agissez comme si ce n'était qu'un mariage politique,_ releva le roi.

 _-C'est ce que c'est ! Rassembler nos royaumes pour les protéger, comment appelez-vous cela? Vous n'êtes en rien différent de tous les nobliaux de tous type qui tentent de me refourguer leur petite dernière!_ répliqua Jack, clairement blessé.

 _-Me traitez-vous d'hypocrite ?_

 _-Vous parlez d'amour, alors que nous nous parlons à peine depuis cinq ans. Notre union ne serait en rien heureuse, et elle laisserait sur le côté celle qui tient mon cœur et attend mon enfant! Celle dont vous affirmez vous soucier, mais qui souffrirait le plus de notre mariage ! Que croyez-vous ? Que je vais légitimer le bébé pour avoir un héritier, et ensuite la jeter?_ cria-t-il, finissant d'exploser alors que des éclairs apparaissaient à l'horizon.

Il s'attendait à une autre pique cynique, un commentaire froid et méprisant. À la place, le Docteur posa sa main sur sa joue, son expression plus douce que jamais.

 _-Je ne suis pas un monstre, Jack. Je sais parfaitement à quel point Dame Martha est capitale à vos yeux et je ne vous demanderai jamais de l'abandonner._ Ses doigts tracèrent la ligne de sa tempe, avant de descendre sous ses yeux essuyer les traces de larmes _. Ma proposition est bien différente, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à vous l'expliquer.. Je perds mes mots devant vous, je ne sais pas comment vous parler,_ admit-il.

Il s'était rapproché, son visage de plus en plus proche de celui de Jack qui sentit son propre rythme cardiaque augmenter. Diable d'homme et l'aura qu'il exerçait sur lui ! Il voulut reculer, mais le roi saisit son poignet, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, leur souffle se touchant.

 _-Peut-être serait-ce plus simple de vous montrer. Vous montrer à quel point je suis prêt à me battre pour vous … et elle,_ ajouta-t-il.

 _-Que_ ..

Jack fut interrompu par le baiser du lèvres de celui-ci étaient aussi chaudes que l'eau des mers de Boeshane un jour d'été, ses doigts tendres alors qu'ils se glissaient dans ses cheveux. Jack se sentit fondre contre le torse de l'autre souverain, ses mains se posant d'elles-mêmes sur ses épaules alors que celles de John enveloppaient délicatement son visage.

Un gémissement lui échappa, et bientôt, il répondait au baiser, sa langue jouant avec passion contre celle du Docteur. Celui-ci le fit tomber en arrière, sa main posée sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il continuait à l'embrasser, tentant de lui transmettre par ce flux tout ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire.

Les cœurs des deux hommes battaient à toute allure, leurs mains errant frénétiquement le long du corps de l'autre en même temps que leur désir commun augmentait.

Derrière eux, l'eau si calme de la mer commença à changer de couleur, le bleu pale prenant une teinte marine en même temps que le vent se levait. Jack lâcha un geignement, et poussa John sur le coté, les faisant rouler sur le sable. Celui-ci grogna, bataillant pour reprendre sa place, les ongles de Jack s'enfonçant dans ses bras.

Le tonnerre gronda, un éclair illuminant le ciel à présent noir.

Jack poussa un cri en sentant les dents du plus âgé s'enfoncer dans sa gorge. Ce dernier le saisit par les épaules, l'installant sur ses genoux alors qu'ils reprenaient leur danse furieuse.

À l'extérieur de la maison, la tempête hurlait.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hé ben j'ai perdu tout le monde? Vous êtes morts sur le chapitre précédent xD? Je peux comprendre, je suis morte en l'écrivant :)**_

 _ **Merci à mes lecteurs d'attendre la fin de la fic pour mourir, l'auteur ne nettoie pas les corps :p**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Martha était à deux doigts de piquer une crise monumentale, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec les hormones, merci bien. Plutôt avec la tempête effroyable en train de ravager les alentours, et le fait qu'elle était provoquée par les deux abrutis de télépathe toujours en pleine fusion mentale, et par tous les deux, cela faisait une demie-heure !

 _-Vous savez, vous n'aidez pas,_ grimaça Mickey en la voyant tourner en rond comme une lionne.

 _-La paix !_

Plutôt que se disputer avec elle, le capitaine de la garde préféra venir poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Martha ne le repoussa pas, le laissant même la prendre dans ses bras.

 _-Je déteste ce temps,_ souffla-t-elle. _J'ai l'impression que le ciel s'écroule._

Mickey ne commenta pas, préférant la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à une fusion mentale, mais jamais aucune n'avait été aussi violente. Quoiqu'il se passait dans ce cerveau commun, les choses étaient explosives. Autour d'eux, le bois craquait, menaçant de rompre à tout moment. Le vent hurlait si fort que chaque pas semblait en empirer le son, augmentant la peur de la jeune femme.

 _-C'est trop dangereux, il faut les réveiller!_ s'exclama Martha en entendant le tonnerre gronder une nouvelle fois.

Le Gallifreyien l'attrapa par le bras.

 _-N'y songez même pas ! Vous pourriez les tuer, et nous avec ! La fusion est en cours, on ne peut pas l'interrompre !_

 _-Mais ils risq.._

Martha fut interrompue par un cri provenant du lit : les deux hommes venaient de se réveiller, leurs yeux aussi exorbités que leurs joues étaient rouges. Ce fut cet instant que choisit un éclair pour exploser au dehors, le sol tremblant sous leurs pieds sous la violence du choc.

Et puis ce fut le silence. La pluie s'était tue, le vent était tombé. Plus un bruit ne s'élevait à part le son de leur propre respiration chaotique. L'opposition avec l'enfer qui venait de s'éteindre était tel que le groupe vacilla.

Jack s'agrippa au Docteur, cherchant son soutien alors qu'il prenait de longues inspirations. Celui-ci enveloppa ses bras autour de lui, le laissant nicher son visage contre son épaule alors que ses doigts caressaient ses cheveux trempés. Le changement d'attitude n'échappa pas à leurs amis, mais aucun d'eux n'était prêt à voir le duc se redresser pour venir embrasser doucement l'autre homme.

 _-Jack_? s'exclama sa compagne.

 _-Martha? Par tous les dieux, tu vas bien?_ s'inquiéta le jeune homme en tendant la main vers elle.

 _-Je … Oui, mais.. Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer?_ s'exclama-t-elle. _Tu .. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?_ ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le Docteur, qui ouvrit de grands yeux innocents.

 _-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, je n'ai fait que mon travail._

 _-Ah, parce que tous vos patients vous embrassent ? Apparemment, on ne fait pas le même métier !_

 _-Je peux t'embrasser, si c'est le problème,_ commenta Jack, taquin.

Martha sentit sa mâchoire tomber jusqu'au sol. Est-ce que Jack venait de flirter en public ? Il n'avait pas fait cela depuis cinq ans, depuis ...

 _-Sire. Dites-moi que vous n'avez pas fait ce que je pense._

Le trio tourna la tête vers Mickey, qui fixait son roi, les bras croisés. L'intéressé détourna la tête, semblant soudainement penaud.

 _-Plait-il?_ demanda-t-elle, complètement perdue.

 _-Peut-être bien que..._

 _-Quand il est venu dans mon esprit.. A force de.._

-… _parler.._

 _-Peut-être bien que.._

 _-Enfin, ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que.._

 _-On a uni nos esprits..._

Un silence de mort.

Mickey laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, l'air complètement dépité.

 _-Pourquoi je sens que j'ai manqué quelque chose de capital ?_

 _-Unir les esprits, dans le monde des télépathes, équivaut à se fiancer,_ bougonna-t-il.

 _-PARDON_ ?

Les deux hommes grimacèrent.

 _-Par l'enfer, Jack Harkness ! J'avais dit parler, pas se marier !_

 _-Techniquement, on ne l'est pas encore,_ marmonna celui-ci.

Martha lui décocha un regard blanc. Les lèvres de Jack s'étirèrent en un sourire taquin.

 _-Il t'a fait un lavage de cerveau ? Il y a une heure, tu voulais le tuer !_

Jack perdit son sourire, la culpabilité se lisant sur ses traits.

 _-Je ne savais pas.. Je n'aurai pas dû.._

 _-J'aurai fait pareil,_ le coupa gentiment le Docteur en caressant ses cheveux.

Ils échangèrent un regard, les mots semblant passer silencieusement entre eux.

 _-Jack, s'il te plait, je ne comprends plus rien. Je ne connais pas le fonctionnement des télépathes, tu ne m'as jamais rien dit dessus,_ pesta Martha, totalement perdue.

L'intéressé soupira, avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule du Docteur, semblant chercher ses mots. Celui-ci prit la parole :

 _-Jack et moi avons pratiqué une fusion mentale. Nous avons partagé nos esprits._

 _-Partagé ? Vous étiez juste sensé entrer dans le sien pour l'aider !_

 _-Martha, il ne m'a pas forcé,_ la rassura Jack. _Mais le seul moyen pour nous comprendre, avons-nous réalisé, était de voir le point de vue de l'autre._

La jeune femme s'assit à côté d'eux sur le lit.

 _-Le point de vue ? Les souvenirs ?_

 _-Et les pensées... Les sentiments,_ murmura-t-il presque timidement.

 _-Il s'est avéré,_ déclara très doucement le Docteur, _que nous n'étions pas si différents l'un de l'autre._

Mickey ne put contenir un roulement de yeux exaspéré: cela avait été son argument premier, il y avait plusieurs heures de cela maintenant, et ils ne l'admettaient que maintenant? Il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

 _-Heureux de voir que cette évidence a été énoncée ! Peut-être allons-nous pouvoir profiter d'un peu de calme! Une soirée à vous entendre vous insulter et vous battre a été suffisante!_

 _-Insolent comme toujours, gamin,_ grommela le Docteur, mais il souriait.

Martha secoua les mains, les ramenant au sujet principal.

 _-Vous n'avez pas fini! Comment avez-vous fait pour unir vos esprits? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Est-ce que c'est définitif ?_

 _-Martha, calme-toi,_ intervint Jack en prenant sa main. _John et moi savions parfaitement ce que nous faisions,_ commenta-t-il, un sourire salace étirant ses lèvres alors que la pointe des oreilles de John rosissait.

Mickey grogna, levant les mains en signe de déni. La jeune femme regarda tour à tour les deux souverains, avant d'écarquiller les yeux, ses joues rouges.

Jack rit, et ce fut définitivement le plus beau son de cette terrible nuit : son rire était gai, léger, presque insouciant, nota-t-elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rire ainsi depuis des années : c'était comme si le Jack qui avait disparu cinq ans auparavant venait de réapparaitre. Quoi qu'ait fait le Docteur, il avait réussi à guérir son compagnon.

Les yeux de celui-ci brillaient, son sourire fin mais bien présent alors qu'il dévorait des yeux le duc. Elle pouvait voir Mickey rayonner du coin de l'oeil, son bonheur évident.

C'était réellement un miracle : le duo qui leur faisait face n'avaient rien à voir avec celui qui s'était rencontré en début de soirée. Tous deux semblaient être revenus à la vie, leurs démons éteints. Et elle devait cela au Docteur, le même Docteur que Jack apparaissait à présent vouloir épouser.

Son sourire se fit triste, la jeune femme hochant la tête devant ce constat. Le roi John avait réussi là où elle avait échoué : Jack s'était rouvert, son esprit libéré des cauchemars qui le hantaient depuis des années. Sa place était aux côtés de l'autre roi, là où il trouverait paix et stabilité.

Mais voilà, il n'existait pas de place pour elle dans ce contrat : elle le savait depuis le départ, depuis le moment où elle avait vu les deux hommes se faire face, l'épée de John tendue vers Jack. La tension sexuelle entre eux avait été étouffante, les piques aussi violentes que le feu qui étincelait dans leurs yeux.

Jack ne pouvait épouser que l'un d'entre eux, et ce ne serait pas elle. Elle n'avait guère de doute qu'il légitimerait leur enfant, comme son père l'avait fait avec Gray, mais ce serait tout.

 _-Tu sais, parfois, tu penses tellement fort que je te croirai télépathe._

Martha sursauta, tirée de ses pensées noires par la voix de l'objet de son tourment. Le duc la fixait, les bras croisés.

 _-Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser ? Tu crois réellement que tu demeurerais dans le noir, alors que notre bébé vivrait dans la lumière ?_

La blessure dans sa voix était évidente. Martha détourna la tête, sa main effleurant son ventre qui, bientôt, s'arrondirait.

 _-Tu vas l'épouser, Jack. C'est la meilleure solution pour nos deux royaumes sur la longue durée. Il n'y a pas de place pour moi dans ce schéma._

 _-Tu me prends vraiment pour un monstre ! Comme si j'allais t'abandonner !_

 _-Jack …_

 _-Non, tais-toi! Pour qui me prends-tu? Sept ans amis, cinq ans ma compagne et ma ministre! Tu devrais savoir que je vaux mieux que cela!_

 _-Jack,_ s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux humides, _je sais qui tu es. Tu es le meilleur homme que je connaisse, celui que j'aime et que je vois se battre chaque jour pour son peuple. Et c'est pour cela que tu vas l'épouser lui,_ ajouta-t-elle en pointant le Docteur du doigt, _et pas moi, parce que c'est le seul à pouvoir te rendre heureux sur la durée. Il est télépathe, comme toi, il pourra t'aider à guérir complètement. Je .._

Les lèvres de Jack s'écrasèrent brutalement sur les siennes, ses mains glissant dans ses longues mèches tressées alors qu'il poussait sa tête sur le côté pour mieux l'embrasser. Le monde autour de Martha sembla exploser, ses yeux se fermant en même temps qu'elle agrippait sa chemise.

Lorsqu'il recula finalement, ses doigts toujours enfouis dans ses cheveux, ce fut pour murmurer d'une voix rauque, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la sienne :

 _-Continue à me sortir des choses pareilles et je vais te faire un second enfant._

La respiration de la jeune femme était chaotique, ses joues rougies trahissant le feu interne que le duc avait réveillé en elle.

 _-John peut m'aider à guérir, oui, et je n'ai aucun doute qu'avec le temps, notre amour sera solide, mais je n'envisage pas ma vie sans toi, Martha Jones. Toi parmi tous, tu devrais connaître les lois des mariages royaux chez Gallifrey._

Le cœur de la brune manqua un battement.

 _-Nous n'avons pas eu de trios royaux depuis des décennies, mais il me semble qu'il est temps de réveiller cette vieille tradition,_ sourit le Docteur.

 _-Q.. quoi ?_

Jack lia leurs doigts, avant de les porter à sa bouche pour les embrasser.

 _-Martha Jones, libellule de Boeshane et lumière de ma vie, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être ma femme?_ demanda doucement le Duc de Boeshane.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Le silence était tombé dans la petite pièce, le seul bruit aux alentours étant celui de la respiration chaotique de Martha. Les yeux des trois hommes étaient posés sur elle, la tension dans la pièce augmentant au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

 _-Martha ? Martha, s'il te plait, dis quelque chose,_ murmura Jack.

Celle-ci releva la tête vers lui: le cœur du jeune homme se brisa devant son regard humide. Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Qu'avait-il fait ?

 _-Cinq ans de relation à moitié cachée et tu me demandes cela maintenant, enceinte de bientôt deux mois?_

 _-Oh, Martha,_ souffla-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. _Je ne voulais pas donner l'impression que c'est forcé.. Je t'aime, libellule, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait autant souffrir … J'avais peur, j'étais terrifié à l'idée de m'ouvrir ainsi à quelqu'un.. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas traitée comme tu le méritais, mais je te promets que si tu deviens ma femme, ce sera en tant que reine. Je t'aime,_ répéta-t-il, désespéré.

 _-Le conseil ne sera jamais d'accord,_ murmura-t-elle. _Un trio.. Cela va contre nos lois._

 _-Au diable le conseil! Depuis quand j'écoute leur avis? Et les lois sont faites pour être changées,_ affirma-t-il, sa voix vibrante. _Tu vas vraiment m'opposer des règles centenaires stupides à notre bonheur ?_

 _-Je … Je ne sais pas, Jack, un couple à trois? Nous l'avons interdit pour de bonnes raisons, il y en a toujours un qui finit par souffrir. Et .._

 _-Et ce serait toi ? Parce que tu n'es pas télépathe ?_

 _-Martha, la télépathie n'est qu'une habilité,_ intervint le Docteur. _Ce qui compte, c'est l'amour que vous portez à Jack. Sept ans ne peuvent pas être effacés si facilement. Ne laissez pas échapper votre bonheur par peur,_ ajouta-t-il gentiment.

La jeune femme releva la tête vers lui, avant de tourner les yeux vers Jack : celui-ci la fixait, ses grands yeux bleus terrifiés à l'idée d'être rejeté.

 _-J'ai besoin d'être seule,_ murmura-t-elle en se levant.

 _-Martha ! Martha !_

Jack s'était levé à sa suite, la panique montant dans sa voix. La main du Docteur se posa sur son bras, le retenant.

 _-Elle a besoin de calme,_ murmura-t-il.

 _-Vous ne me dîtes pas ce que je dois faire ! Martha!_ se débattit le jeune homme.

Le son d'une porte claquant résonna au loin.

 _-Fantastique,_ marmonna John. _Reposez-vous, ordre du Docteur,_ ordonna-t-il à Jack. _Je m'occupe de Dame Martha._

 _-John.._

 _-Jack, si vous voulez m'épouser, vous allez devoir apprendre à me faire confiance,_ le contra celui-ci, avant d'embrasser son front. _Vous êtes épuisé, la fusion mentale a utilisé beaucoup de votre énergie, d'autant que vous n'aviez plus pratiqué la télépathie depuis des années. Reposez-vous_ , répéta-t-il fermement.

Jack aurait voulu protester, mais c'était la vérité : son corps hurlait de fatigue, ses muscles lourds. Le Docteur caressa son visage, l'embrassant longuement avant de se lever.

 _-S'il se lève, frappez-le_ , ordonna-t-il à Mickey.

 _-Oy !_

 _-Je sais à quel point vous êtes un terrible patient, Harkness. Rappelez-vous, j'ai été dans votre esprit._

* * *

John ne fut guère surpris de retrouver Martha dans l'écurie, au milieu des chevaux. La jeune femme ne donna aucun signe qu'elle avait entendu son entrée, mais elle frotta plus fort la paille contre la croupe de sa monture. Le Docteur prit le temps de l'observer, son regard détaillant son visage fin et son port altier. Même dans un travail aussi simple que le pansage, son attitude était celle d'une reine.

 _-Vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris qu'il est malpoli de regarder quelqu'un dans le dos ?_

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du roi.

 _-Ils m'ont appris que chaque homme et femme sont égaux, peu importe leur origine, et que la seule chose qui compte, c'est la manière dont vous menez votre vie._

Ses pas étaient légers alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle : Martha le regarda faire, attendant la suite.

 _-Votre famille était modeste, et pourtant vous êtes entrée à la cour du feu Duc. Vous êtes devenue la médecin personnelle de ses deux fils, et avez gagné l'amour de l'un d'eux. De là où je me tiens, Jones, Martha Jones, vous êtes extraordinaire._

La jeune femme croisa les bras, le dévisageant.

 _-Le monde dans lequel nous vivons est cruel et violent, Martha : vous avez la possibilité d'aider encore davantage les plus faibles, ne la rejetez pas._

 _-Je les aide déjà à ma place._

 _-Mais vous pourriez faire bien davantage. Qu'est-ce qui vous effraye, Martha?_ interrogea-t-il.

 _-La finesse n'a jamais été votre truc, hein ?_

Le Docteur grimaça, mais la fixa. La brune se frotta les bras, cherchant ses mots.

 _-Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire.. Devenir reine,_ souffla-t-elle. _Tout le protocole, et les regards.._

 _-Les attaques? C'est ce qui vous effraye, Martha? La jalousie d'abrutis dégénérés incapables de faire quelque chose de leur propre vie?_

L'intéressé roula des yeux malgré elle.

 _-Ce n'est définitivement pas la délicatesse qui vous étouffe; Jack et vous allez bien vous entendre._

 _-Venez-en au fait, Martha,_ répliqua-t-il, ignorant le pic.

Celle-ci souffla, avant de finalement lâcher :

 _-J'ai peur, Docteur. Je veux épouser Jack, plus que tout, je ne supporte plus de devoir garder mes distances avec lui, faire comme si nous n'étions qu'amis ! Ce qui est le plus beau mensonge au monde, parce que toute la cour est surement au courant, si on veut partir par là.. Mais je .._ Elle se redressa, le fixant droit dans les yeux. _En une nuit, vous avez réussi l'impossible: vous l'avez ouvert, et suffisamment guéri pour qu'il accepte de vous épouser. Vous l'avez fait rire, sourire, flirter! Savez-vous depuis combien d'années il n'a plus flirté en public? L'homme que j'ai rencontré était réputé pour avoir ses chemins dans le palais entier et toutes les rues de la capitale, et il a disparu en même temps que son innocence, quand les Sontariens ont ravagé le royaume._

Sa voix mourut à ce souvenir.

 _-Vous avez peur de perdre votre place,_ murmura John. _Vous pensez qu'il vous oubliera pour moi, parce que nous partegerons notre esprit. Et peut-être bien_ , ajouta-t-il lentement en baissant les yeux vers son ventre, _pensez-vous que vous ne seriez plus rien d'autre qu'un ventre sur pattes._

Martha ne répondit pas, mais son silence était suffisant.

 _-Tu n'as jamais été un ventre sur pattes._

Dans une parfaite synchronisation, le duo se retourna en entendant la voix de Jack : celui-ci était apparu à l'entrée de la grange, ses jambes vacillantes.

 _-Jack ! Vous devriez être couché !_

 _-Vous apprendrez, John, que personne ne me dit ce que j'ai à faire,_ grogna ce dernier en remontant vers eux, sa démarche chancelante. _Et toi,_ ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Martha, sa voix se brisant, _comment peux-tu penser cela? Tu sais pourtant combien tu comptes pour moi! Martha, je balancerai ma couronne par la fenêtre si tu me le demandais! Je me moque du trône! Être duc est suffisamment difficile ainsi, mais seul? Si tu m'abandonnes, autant me destituer immédiatement._

 _-Jack .._

 _-Qu'est-ce que je dois dire, bon sang? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me crois? Tu n'avais pas ces doutes avant !_

 _-Tu ne m'avais jamais demandé d'épouser deux couronnes_ , souffla-t-elle.

John roula des yeux en comprenant ce qui tourmentait réellement la jeune femme.. Comment avaient-ils pu être si stupides? Martha ne le connaissait pas, et tous deux lui demandaient de devenir aussi sienne.

 _-Malgré mon apparence rude et quelque peu grossière, je sais comment faire la cour à la personne que je désire, Dame Martha,_ sourit-il gentiment. _Je ne vous demande rien, simplement votre amitié. Je suis le réel intrus, après tout, et non pas vous qui vivez quotidiennement avec Jack depuis sept ans et êtes celle qui le connait le mieux._

 _-Vous n'aidez pas, John_ , grommela Jack.

Martha les dévisagea, son regard faisant la navette entre les deux hommes, ces deux hommes extraordinaires prêts à l'épouser quelqu'en soit le prix. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne supporterait pas de vivre sans Jack, et John.. Le roi de Gallifrey était certainement l'un des êtres les plus complexes qu'elle ait rencontré, mais son fond était bon.

Un fin sourire apparut sur son visage, son expression devenant espiègle.

 _-Si tu veux me demander en mariage,_ affirma-t-elle en dévisageant Jack, _tu vas devoir le faire autrement qu'à moitié allongé sur un lit. C'était misérable._

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil, avant qu'un sourire malicieux n'étire ses lèvres. Martha roula des yeux en le voyant s'agenouiller, mais elle le laissa saisir sa main.

 _-Martha Jones, libellule de Boeshane et lumière de ma vie, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être ma femme?_ demanda-t-il pour la seconde fois cette nuit.

 _-Oui,_ souffla-t-elle, avant de répéter plus fort, ses yeux brillant. _Oui_ !

Un hoquet lui échappa lorsque le roi John s'accroupit à son tour. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à quelque chose d'officiel de sa part.

 _-Dame Martha, vous êtes l'une des femmes les plus extraordinaires que j'ai rencontrée de ma longue vie. Votre cœur appartient à Jack, mais acceptez-vous de m'en offrir une partie ?_

 _-Je crois que je l'ai déjà fait,_ murmura-t-elle doucement.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit Mickey pour débarquer dans la grange, essoufflé : le capitaine de la garde royale écarquilla les yeux devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Jack fut le premier à se relever : se penchant, il saisit le visage de sa désormais fiancée, l'embrassant passionnément. Lorsqu'il recula finalement, les lèvres de celle-ci étaient aussi rouges que ses joues.

 _-Je t'aime,_ affirma-t-il, avant de l'embrasser une seconde fois, ses mains glissant dans son dos, se faufilant sous sa tunique.

 _-Doucement,_ rit-elle. _On aura tout le temps pour cela une fois que tu ne trembleras plus sur tes jambes._

Jack fit la moue, avant de vaciller. Les mains de John furent instantanément là pour le stabiliser, ses bras s'enveloppant autour de sa taille.

 _-Ecoutez vos deux docteurs, jeune morveux,_ bougonna-t-il avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

Martha plaça ses mains sur le torse de Jack.

 _-Deux docteurs pour le prix d'un, Jack. Tu t'es fourré dans un beau pétrin._

 _-Question de point de vue,_ sourit celui-ci, une expression machiavélique naissant sur son visage. _Des dizaines de possibilités s'ouvrent à nous._

 _-Tu as besoin de repos, je confirme,_ lâcha-t-elle, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser John.

Leur baiser fut doux et chaste, presque timide. Il leur faudrait du temps pour apprendre à se connaître, mais avec Jack pour former leur lien, le couple avait bon espoir. Après tout, que ne feraient-ils pas pour les grands yeux bleus de celui-ci ?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan des épilogues, j'aime écrire une fic avec une bonne fin. Mais pour le coup, un petit saut dans le futur me semblait nécessaire pour voir comment fonctionne la relation de nos trois loustics :p**_

* * *

 _ **Un an plus tard...**_

* * *

Martha roula avec affection des yeux en voyant son fils s'ébattre sur la petite couverture de laine : le petit homme tentait d'attraper les papillons volant autour de lui, ses sons de plaisir se mêlant au bruit des oiseaux.

La jeune femme ferma les paupières, s'imprégnant du calme ambiant: ces derniers mois avaient bien souvent été explosifs, l'annonce du triple mariage provoquant des réactions quelques peu excessives, principalement chez le conseil de Boeshane. Les autres royaumes s'étaient aussi montrés tendus, leur inquiétude évidente devant la fusion de deux des plus puissantes contrées environnantes.

Des cris avaient été poussés, des insultes proférées : Martha n'oublierait jamais le jour où Gray avait enfoncé son poignard dans le ventre du fils de l'un des ministres, son regard glacé comme la roche. L'impudent avait lâché des sous-entendus abjects à son sujet et celui de son bébé : avant que Jack ou John aient eu le temps de réagir, le frère du duc avait jailli, l'abattant comme le moins que rien qu'il était.

Un silence mortel était tombé, les yeux de la foule rivé sur le duo. Gray avait décoché un violent coup de pied dans le ventre du blessé, avant de grogner très bas :

 _-Martha est ta reine et son enfant sera le maitre des deux royaumes, quelque soit son sexe. Personne ne l'insultera devant moi, ou bien ma dague nettoiera les rangs de cette cour puante._

Les choses s'étaient considérablement calmées après ce coup d'éclat. Son jeune beau-frère l'avait toujours adorée, mais son affection n'avait fait qu'augmenter en apprenant que son ainé se décidait enfin à l'épouser.

 _-Je vais être tonton, Jack ! Tu imagines !_

Gray s'était montré quelque peu plus réservé au départ autour du Docteur : il comprenait le pourquoi de l'union, mais le plus âgé l'effrayait clairement. Grâce à la persévérance de John et les encouragements de Martha, tous deux avaient fini par se rapprocher, Gray retrouvant dans le roi de Gallifrey une figure tutrice.

À sa grande surprise, elle et John n'avaient pas tardé à développer une profonde amitié, le respect commun d'être docteur s'ajoutant à l'amour qu'ils portaient chacun à Jack. Derrière son apparence d'ours sauvage, le Docteur dissimulait une tendresse qui ne demandait qu'à être distribuée. Les Gallifreyiens possédaient deux cœurs : le roi avait tenu promesse en en offrant un à chacun d'entre eux, recevant en retour une passion qui avait adoucie de façon spectaculaire son caractère.

Martha avait été plus qu'appréhensive concernant leur vie intime : le Docteur, cependant, avait là encore respecté son vœu en lui faisant une cour digne des anciens souverains des vieilles légendes. L'homme possédait clairement une culture et une éducation plus qu'abouties derrière son comportement de vieil ermite. Il avait attendu la naissance de son fils pour prendre les choses plus en avant, se révélant aussi expérimenté qu'attentionné.

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres de la médecin : peu à peu, le groupe apprenait à former une famille, aussi dysfonctionnelle et originale soit-elle. L'arrivée de Timeo avait fini de faire taire ses peurs, la manière dont ses deux maris avaient fondu sur le nouveau-né effaçant ses doutes quant à leurs capacités de paternité.

Le gosse avait hérité de deux papas poules et un oncle totalement gâteux, sans parler de l'hystérie de la branche maternelle.

Martha prévoyait des repas de famille animés.

Un petit cri lui échappa lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux, les recouvrant sans prévenir.

 _-Jack_ !

Le rire de celui-ci résonna derrière elle, avant que des bras n'enroulent ses épaules, la bouche de Jack se posant dans son cou.

 _-On prend le soleil, libellule ?_

 _-Un peu de calme au milieu de la tourmente ambiante.. J'adore ma mère, je l'aime, vraiment, mais je n'en peux plus de la voir babiller par dessus Timeo !_

Jack pouffa devant son expression exaspérée.

 _-Qui ne fondrait pas devant ce petit trésor?_ répliqua-t-il en regardant leur fils roucouler devant le papillon qui s'était posé sur sa main.

S'accroupissant, il le prit dans ses bras, le calant confortablement avant de s'asseoir sur l'herbe. Le bébé poussa un petit cri satisfait, sa minuscule main saisissant la chemise de son père pour jouer avec. Ce dernier sourit, caressant sa joue.

 _-Il grandit chaque jour,_ murmura Martha. _Bientôt, il courra dans le jardin, et bien heureux celui qui pourra le suivre !_

 _-Un vrai explorateur_ , rit Jack en laissant l'intéressé sucer son doigt.

 _-Comme son père,_ le taquina son épouse.

Le duc lui décocha un sourire flamboyant. Le cœur de Martha fondit devant le magnifique spectacle qui lui était offert : la peau métisse de l'enfant rayonnait sous le soleil, le petit linge jaune faisant ressortir l'unicité du mélange dont il était issu.

Jack continua à jouer avec son fils pendant de longues minutes, s'abreuvant de sa présence et son innocence. Bientôt, il lui faudrait retourner dans la fournaise de la politique, les débats houleux et les sourires hypocrites. Être doublement marié ne l'empêchait pas d'être poursuivi des propositions plus ou moins douteuses des membres de sa cour.

Le petit bonhomme blotti contre lui dut percevoir ses pensées sombres, car il commença à s'agiter. Jack grimaça, et enveloppa sa joue de sa grosse paume, avant d'embrasser son front.

 _-Pardon, trésor,_ murmura-t-il en le reposant sur sa couverture.

Se redressant, il rejoignit Martha, l'attirant à lui en même temps que ses lèvres se posaient sur les siennes. La jeune femme lui répondit avec enthousiasme, jouant de sa langue contre la sienne et faisant grogner de désir son mari qui glissa sa main sous sa longue robe bleu ciel.

 _-Jack.. Timeo,_ tenta-t-elle de protester.

 _-Il doit savoir que ses parents s'aiment,_ répliqua Jack avant de repartir à la conquête de sa bouche.

Leur baiser fut aussi long que passionné, le couple se perdant l'un dans l'autre avec une frénésie augmentée par la frustration causée par l'absence. Les doigts de la jeune femme effleurèrent le bras gauche de Jack, autrefois marqué par de terribles cicatrices.

Grâce à l'obstination du Docteur, celui-ci avait enfin accepté de les faire soigner : les lignes blanches demeureraient à vie, mais elles avaient commencé à disparaître sous la peau de plus en plus guérie.

Martha ne pourrait jamais assez remercier John pour cela. Être télépathe se révélait parfois surprenamment utile.

 _-Je t'aime_ , souffla le duc. _Par tous les dieux, je t'aime tellement; je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si tu avais refusé ma demande._

 _-Mais je l'ai acceptée,_ lui rappela Martha en embrassant sa tempe. _Et notre fils vit dans la lumière, grâce à toi._

 _-Grâce à toi, ma libellule, grâce à toi.. et John..,_ contra Jack en humant son odeur.

 _-Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier matin._

Jack roula des yeux.

 _-Toujours en train de se battre avec ces fichus diplomates qui lorgnent sur notre port à Heshl. Maudites vipères, je leur aurai bien arraché la langue._

 _-Et tu te demandes pourquoi il préfère se charger des relations étrangères,_ pouffa Martha.

 _-Il m'a mis dehors, je ne vois pas pourquoi,_ renifla le duc, faussement hautain.

 _-C'est vrai que tu es la finesse même,_ se moqua-t-elle.

 _-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre,_ répliqua-t-il, un sourire salace étirant soudainement ses lèvres.

Martha lâcha un grognement, hésitant entre l'assommer ou lui sauter dessus. Jack décida pour elle en attaquant sauvagement son cou, ses mains la saisissant pour la soulever jusqu'à ses genoux.

Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, et c'était très bien ainsi.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
